Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, a control method for an image processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
A still-image capturing apparatus has been proposed in the past which records a moving image from television broadcasting or input through a camera as a still image (Japanese Patent No. 4201439). Also, a video camera has been proposed which records, as a still image, a moving image while being played.
In these apparatuses, when a user presses a button for capturing a still image, an image of a frame being displayed at that time point may be recorded as a still image in a storage device, for example.
However, such technologies in the past merely record an image of a frame being displayed as a still image.